


What The Sea Brings

by Misttiique



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mer!Lance, Mermaids, Mutual Pining, human!hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misttiique/pseuds/Misttiique
Summary: Hunk runs further into the shoreline with no hesitation. The water reaches his abdomen now. He stretches his arms outward, ready to catch whatever thing that may come from the waves.And, indeed does it come. Only, it isn’t an it, but a person.The waves transfer the person’s weight from itself to Hunk’s open arms. He stumbles back a little, his back leg holding himself and the person in his arms both steady. The waves recede for Hunk to discover the person to be male and even more shockingly, a merman.
Relationships: Hunk/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	What The Sea Brings

There’s a certain draw the ocean has for Hunk. The ebb and flow of the waves call him and it pulls him closer. The dark clouds are a sign of a heavy downpour but that doesn’t stop him from walking down the desolate beach. Above him, the last of seagulls call and the lighthouse above is a beacon to the rest of the ships. It’s about to storm, and storm hard, by the looks of the gloomy horizon. 

The ground is a mixture of sand and rock under Hunk’s feet as he walks on the border of land and sea. The ferocious crashing of waves doesn’t deter him, as if he doesn’t feel the danger at all. 

Hunk lets his eyes rest, taking in the stormy picture before. It seems like everything is ordinary, nothing out of place until he spots the flick of what could possibly be a tail. 

Strange, he thinks to himself, it’s too close to the shore to be a whale or big fish. And, no seals or sea lions ever appear here anyway. 

He leans forward, craning his neck and squinting to get a closer look. The tail appears to be swimming… closer?

The unmistakable tail seems to be swimming away from something and the waves only seem to push it toward him. The movements turn frantic, almost in desperation. Whatever it was, it could be hurt or in trouble. 

Hunk runs further into the shoreline with no hesitation. The water reaches his abdomen now. He stretches his arms outward, ready to catch whatever thing that may come from the waves. 

And, indeed does it come. Only, it isn’t an it, but a person. 

The waves transfer the person’s weight from itself to Hunk’s open arms. He stumbles back a little, his back leg holding himself and the person in his arms both steady. The waves recede for Hunk to discover the person to be male and even more shockingly, a merman. 

The little light doesn’t help in figuring out exactly what he is looking at, but it does reflect off the blue scales of his lower half and tail. There weren’t sparkles per se, but there might have been a faint shimmer as the water dripped off from him. He was heavier than a usual human, though Hunk carried him back to the shore with ease. 

Surprise and questions fill Hunk’s head as he decides on where he should lay him down for the time being. He — of all people — found a merman. He’s heard more than his fair share of stories of them, ferocious and feral beings that could tempt humans before they tear their flesh apart with their sharp pointed teeth and long claws. 

However, the merman in his arms was a stark opposite to those myths. Hunk lays the merman down onto a long slab of rock gingerly, careful to not wake him up. 

The hair on his arms and back of his neck are still raised. He can’t possibly believe his eyes that he’s currently holding onto a merman. Since young, he’s believed in their existence but never would he have thought he’ll be holding onto one. He doesn’t know if he’s dreaming right now or if this is all a hallucination. 

The merman’s slightly agape mouth doesn’t show fangs, but only slightly sharper than usual human-looking teeth. His fingers weren’t claw-like at all and skin was a shade lighter than Hunk, although there seemed to be a soft glow around it. The hair of the merman is also a soft shade of brown. He doesn’t look so different from Hunk at all. In fact, he looks almost human, except for his lower half. It is made from two-toned cyan blue scales and his tail, which was almost translucent, is a long as Hunk’s arms. His body is limp as he lays on the rock. 

He’s peacefully asleep, Hunk notes but he’s concerned. What if he’s sustained some internal injury? Or what if he’s already dead? 

As if on cue, those big eyes opened to reveal warm brown eyes. The mysterious merman breathes in his first breath on land, taking in the foreign air slowly, probably to test if whatever he uses to breathe is still working. 

After a few long breaths, the merman blinks, as if he can’t believe he’s alive and looks around curiously. 

“You’re safe,” Hunk murmurs, trying to make his tone soothing to the merman. He doesn’t know if the land is considered dangerous for the merman or even if the merman spoke the same language, but he tries his best to hopefully make this experience as calm and safe as possible. 

But, panic still paints itself across the merman’s face. He sits up a little too quickly and places a hand on the back of his head. 

“You were unconscious when I caught you in the waves,” Hunk explains. 

The merman seems to comprehend what he’s saying, nodding very slowly. 

“You were there.” Hunk points to the site where he had caught the merman. “You were carried by the currents and I caught you,” he continues. 

The merman pauses his attention on Hunk and his wide eyes look down in thought, as if piecing together the puzzle of events together in his head. “I… I was swimming… th-then there was a huge current,” the merman whispers. His voice is hoarse but his words are clear like the sea on a day, totally unlike this one. 

“You understand me?” Hunk asks in shock. Who knew Merfolk spoke the same language as humans?

“Of course, I do,” answers the merman, like it was an obvious response. “Anyway, I think I must’ve been swept away and hit my head on something when the waves crashed into me.”

Now, it’s Hunk’s turn to listen and nod at the merman’s words. The merman pauses again, thinking about something hard, which Hunk can tell from the deep creases formed by the merman’s furrowing eyebrows. 

“That means that… you saved me.” 

“What?” Hunk doesn’t believe any of this is even happening. First, he finds a merman and second, he saves it. 

“You saved me,” the merman repeats. “All I remember was the crashing of the waves, and then, here I am — alive — on this rock after what you did.”

“I’m just… I’m just glad you’re alive,” Hunk responds. “The name’s Hunk, by the way.”

“Lance.” He holds out his hand to Hunk, which surprises Hunk even more as he considered how similar human and Mer culture was. 

“So… could you maybe, I don’t know, maybe help me back to the sea?” Lance asks. 

“Oh yeah, yeah, of course,” Hunk stammers. There are so many things he wanted to ask and understand and learn about the merfolk. Lance could have almost read his mind, telling him, “I know deep down you really wanna ask some stuff on the merfolk. There are so many secrets you hope you could discover.”

“Though I’m guessing you’re not going to reveal them to me?”

Lance only responds with a smile. Hunk holds out his arms for him to scoot into. Just as he has done before, Hunk carries him and makes his way back to the water’s edge. Lance wraps his arms around Hunk’s neck tightly, but Hunk doesn’t waver. 

Hunk sets Lance down gently after wading deep enough in the sea for the water to reach his chest.

“You did save my life, so I think I’ll owe you some information on the Merfolk. Come back tomorrow, right here, and you’ll find out what you need to know,” Lance answers. Hunk can feel his gaze on him, as if Lance was carefully studying his every reaction or emotion that was passing through. 

“I guess you’ll know where I’ll be tomorrow,” Hunk says with a sigh. 

Lance gives him a cheeky sharp-tooth grin, his arms still around Hunk’s neck. Without warning, he places the softest kiss on Hunk’s cheek. It feels like a small stream of water brushing his face. There’s a small giggle from Lance, who unwraps his arms and hops into the ocean and swims away. 

Hunk’s wide eyes still linger at the ocean, fingers touching the spot where he was kissed by the merman. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at Misttiique on [Tumblr](https://misttiique.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/misttiique).


End file.
